true love
by GriffinAngelOfDarkness
Summary: el pasado de griffin la ayuda en su futuro con saladino...en el dia de san valentin, podran unirse?


Hola, este es mi primer fic de winx club, así que como soy principiante y quiero mejorar, cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada.

_Cursivo_ pensamientos de Griffin

**Negrilla** pensamientos de Saladino

Subrayado recuerdos de cualquier personaje

No soy dueña de winx club, ni de sus personajes (obviamente)

***el verdadero amor**

*Punto de vista de Lucy*

Era la mañana de san Valentín, yo sabía que este día sería muy largo, porque como es de esperarse, rara vez una hechicera tiene a alguien con quien festejar este día, y yo no era una de ellas.

Me vestí para ir al comedor, la mayoría de las otras estudiantes también tendrían que ir a casa por culpa de este horrible día, entre al salón donde las demás hechiceras estaban comiendo, recorrí la sala con mi mirada, hasta que mi atención se poso en una hechicera en particular, alta, cabellera morada oscuro, vestido rojo, de ojos color ámbar, era la señorita Griffin, la directora de torrenubosa.

Desde el primer día, yo había sentido gran admiración por ella, siempre tan fuerte, poderosa, inquebrantable, dura como el acero, y si lo requería, estricta con sus estudiantes.

Pero este día estaba diferente, estaba, cabizbaja, y un brillo de tristeza inundaba sus ojos. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, la señorita Griffin, aquella mujer que siempre había demostrado no dejar a la vista sus emociones, estaba deprimida por algo y yo estaba dispuesta a saber que era.

Después del desayuno, todas las hechiceras se retiraron a sus cuartos para terminar de hacer sus maletas, yo ya había hecho la mía desde la noche anterior, así que decidí ir a hablar con la señorita Griffin, a ver si podía sacarle lo que la tenía tan triste.

Me acerque a ella y espere a que terminara de hablar con la profesora ediltrude, cuando por fin lo hizo, no quise perder más tiempo y, nerviosa me acerque un poco más— señorita Griffin— la llame, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro haciéndome entender que me escuchaba— oh Lucy, eres tú, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— me pregunto con voz realmente dulce, algo raro en ella— quería hablar con usted si no está muy ocupada—conteste tímidamente—claro, acompáñame a mi oficina, ahí estaremos mas cómodas—ofreció, yo solo asentí y sin decir nada la seguí por un camino que yo ya conocía de memoria, así que no tuve problemas en pensar en cómo preguntarle aquello que me tenía tan preocupada, y seguir caminando. Cuando llegamos, ella me hizo señas de sentarme en una las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio, y así lo hice.

—Bien ¿Qué querías preguntarme?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio—bueno, vera, cuando estábamos en el desayuno, pues…como que la note algo…mm…triste y cabizbaja—empecé, sin saber cómo hiba a reaccionar—no se dé que me estás hablando Lucy— me contesto, en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo—claro que sabe de qué estoy hablando señorita Griffin, ¿acaso cree que no notaria algún sentimiento en usted, siendo que nunca demuestra tener alguno?—pregunte, ya sin nervios, ella suspiro—¿si no te digo lo que pasa no dejaras de insistir verdad?—pregunto viendo hacia la gran ventana detrás de ella, no conteste—lo tomo como un sí, Lucy, lo que te voy a decir es muy secreto y tienes que prometerme que no la dirás a nadie—advirtió—lo prometo—le conteste de inmediato—bien, veras, hace muchos años, cuando ayudaba a Baltor, en una de mis misiones contra la compañía de la luz, conocí a un mago, era alto, de cabello negro, y sin darme cuenta, yo…me sentí atraída por el—dijo Griffin, en su voz se notaba que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

— ¿Está hablando del profesor codatorta?—pregunte tímidamente—no, estoy hablando de…Saladino—respondió, ahora ya era más que obvio que estaba llorando, no podía entender, ¿porque si él le gustaba, sufría recordándolo?, lentamente me acerque a ella y vacilando un poco, la abrasé, para mi sorpresa, en vez de alejarse, se enterró mas contra mi pecho y lloro libremente.

— ¿y eso que tiene de malo?—pregunte después de que se secara las lágrimas asegurándose de que no saldrían mas—veras, en mi primer día de san Valentín formando parte de la compañía de la luz, nos enviaron a todos a una misión, yo estaba muy emocionada, pero el viaje se torno oscuro ya que nos quedamos varados en una isla desierta, nos separamos en parejas, Marion y oritel, Hagen y Faragonda y Saladino y yo, empezamos a recorrer la isla, y por accidente pise una serpiente, esta nos persiguió a Saladino y a mí, hasta que Saladino le lanzo un ataque muy poderoso, por desgracia, eso lo debilitó, el estaba muy enojado conmigo y antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse me dijo que no quería que le volviera a hablar nunca, y después ,me dejo sola en medio del bosque, cuando por fin vinieron por nosotros, Saladino y yo ya no nos dirigíamos la palabra_, _y no fue hasta después de muchos años, cuando nos volvimos directores, que volvimos a hablar, y solo porasuntos de trabajo, ahora, cada día de san Valentín, viene a mi memoria aquel horrible día, por eso odio tanto el día de san Valentín— dijo, por un momento pensé que volvería a llorar, afortunadamente no lo hizo. Trate de pensar en cómo responderle.

— ¿Esta noche ira al baile de corazones en fontana roja verdad?—pregunte cuando vino la idea a mi cabeza—si, ¿Por qué?— pregunto extrañada—pues hable con el profesor Saladino en la reunión— le conteste— ¿Qué, hablar sobre qué?—dijo realmente confundida— ¿Cómo que de qué? De sus sentimientos, dígale lo que siente por él, lo que sintió en ese entonces, desahóguese, seguro que él lo entenderá— le dije tratando de animarla— ¿pero que le digo?—pregunto asustada—que lo quiere y que sufrió mucho aquel día—le dije provocando que se ruborizara—pero…—nada de peros, si no se lo dice usted, yo se lo diré, no se preocupe, el entenderá — le dije saliendo de la habitación.

*punto de vista de Griffin*

Cuando Lucy salió de mi oficina, me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, era increíble, el hecho de que le haya contado mi vida personal a una alumna, pero ella tenía razón, ya había sufrido bastante, y tenía que contarle a Saladino la verdad.

Cuando todas las estudiantes se fueron, ediltrude, zarastra y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para ponernos los vestidos, que desgraciadamente, este año les había tocado escoger a las hadas.

A zarastra le había tocado un vestido largo color verde de tirantes delgados diseñado por Du Four, llevaba el cabello suelto (solamente así lo puede llevar).

A ediltrude le toco un vestido también largo color lila, sujetado por varillas, sin tirantes, diseñado por Griselda, levaba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

A mí, desgraciadamente, me había tocado un vestido corto color rojo, escotado y de un solo tirante, diseñado por Faragonda, también traía ya incluidos los zapatos, y llevaba adornos plateados en el tirante, yo llevaba el cabello suelto y con rizos, también a petición de Faragonda.

Cuando las tres nos vimos la una a la otra no podíamos creer que éramos nosotras, sin perder más tiempo tomamos nuestros bolsos y partimos a fontana roja.

Al llegar ahí los guardias nos recibieron muy bien, y pasamos directamente con los demás profesores, Faragonda levaba un vestido largo color blanco con adornos azules, Du Four llevaba un vestido como el que siempre traía, pero de color azul, Griselda traía puesto un color café rojizo y escotado de la espalda. Los profesores traían esmóquines negros con flores rojas.

No podía dejar de ver a Saladino, ni dejaba de preguntarme como hiba a hablar con él, o que le había decir, pero de algo si estaba segura, ya no era simple atracción lo que sentía por él, no, esto era mucho más profundo, yo, me había **enamorado** de él.

*punto de vista de Saladino*

Era la noche más bonita que había vivido, sin embargo, todo fue mucho mejor cuando llegaron las profesoras de torre nubosa, no, todo fue perfecto cuando **ella** llego, la directora de torrenubosa, Griffin, con ese vestido rojo escotado, sentí que estaba viendo a un ángel y es que si, Griffin es un ángel que bajo del cielo.

*punto de vista general*

La noche estaba cálida, agradable y todos disfrutaban de ella, en especial los profesores quienes estaban contando chistes, jugando, etc.

—quiero aprovechar para decirles que la profesora ediltrude y yo nos casaremos en 1 mes— dijo Avalon, sentándose al lado de su amada, recibiendo aplauso de los demás profesores.

—dios mío ya es muy tarde debemos irnos— declaro Faragonda.

A duras penas los profesores se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger todo, ediltrude y Avalon no volverían a sus escuelas, sino que se irían a su nidito de amor.

Zarastra sabía que Griffin necesitaba hablar con Saladino, aunque no sabía por qué, así que se fue ella sola a torrenubosa, y los demás profesores restantes a alfea (incluyendo a codatorta, ya que el hiba a "visitar" a Griselda).

Así que solo quedaron Saladino y Griffin. — ¿Saladino, puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó sutilmente Griffin, atrayendo la mirada del aludido—claro, acompáñame —respondió Saladino guiando a Griffin hasta su habitación.

—Lamento que sea aquí pero codatorta se llevo la llave de mi oficina, porque, no se—comento Saladino rompiendo el silencio—está bien, no hay problema—contesto Griffin— ¿y bien para que querías hablar conmigo?— pregunto Saladino, **dios es tan hermosa, no sé cómo voy a poder dejar de mirarla**

—Es sobre el primer día de san Valentín que pase en la compañía de la luz—empezó Griffin un poco nerviosa, _dios ¿y si no me quiere, y si ya no me quiere volver a ver? Hay dios mío ayúdame_

— ¿Qué tiene?— preguntó Saladino notando que Griffin tenia lagrimas en los ojos— ¿Griffin estas bien?—preguntó asustado y preocupado—si es solo que…ese día, al igual que los que le siguieron, yo sufrí mucho, sufrí, por no poder hablar contigo, por que estabas molesto conmigo, por todo—dijo ella rompiendo a llorar, **dios ¿qué hice? Ella esta así por mi culpa**, el la abraso, y la sentó en sus piernas, consolándola. —lo lamento muchísimo Griffin, fui un tonto al decirte que ya no me hablaras nunca, lo siento, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, jamás hubieras sufrido, y no estarías llorando—comento tratando de disculparse—no Saladino, discúlpame tu a mí, si no me hubiera tropezado con esa serpiente, nada de esto hubiera pasado— contesto entre sollozos.

Saladino recordó aquel día, cuando le dijo cosas horribles por un simple error, se sentía tan culpable.

—Griffin, debo confesarte una cosa,…desde ese día, mi vida ha sido más gris, porque… porque…te perdí— dijo el anciano, provocando que su colega se levantara para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿a qué te refieres Saladino?—pregunto confundida la directora de torrenubosa—me refiero a que, por culpa de mi estupidez, perdí lo que más quiero en la vida, perdí a la persona que amo, en otras palabras, te perdí—contesto—espera ¿Tu, me amas?—pregunto sorprendida, no podía creerlo—si Griffin, siempre lo he hecho, desde el día en que te conocí en esa misión—contesto acariciándole la mejilla provocando que se estremeciera—Saladino…por ti, abandone a Baltor, por ti cambie, y por ti vivo…te..Amo—dijo Griffin tomando sus manos en las de ella.

Saladino se acerco mas a ella, hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros unos de otros, y sin retrasar más el momento, se besaron, al separarse se miraron a los ojos— te amo Griffin—dijo Saladino— y yo a ti—contesto ella volviéndolo a basar, no les importaba si alguien los miraba, porque ambos habían encontrado el _**verdadero amor**_

_**Fin**_

Espero que le haya gustado gracias por leerlo


End file.
